Desks have been around for a long time. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 367,037 to Speakman et al. There has been a recent trend toward desks at which a person may choose to sit or stand. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,828 to Knighton. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved desk at which a person may sit or stand.